


all you wanna do

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, bruce is going to take down sexualization in the video game industry On God, father son fluff is what we have here, i love him but alfred only has one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: “Tim. Timothy. You are a superhero, sweetheart.”“And now I can be one in a video game.”When the character screen loaded, the room was silent for several seconds as both found themselves disgusted with the options.There were three tiers, and then three options within those tiers, giving Tim nine options for body types. All of them were sexualized enough to be uncomfortable, even the smallest woman had sizable breasts and butt. Their waists were entirely too small, their bodysuits were seemingly painted on, and their stances looked very out-of-place.“Do they not realize that women have organs.” Bruce frowned. “And while I personally don’t have breasts, I’m aware enough to know that they don’t look like that all of the time.”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	all you wanna do

Bruce wasn’t dozing when Tim crawled under the covers and curled up at his side, carting his gaming laptop with him. He was just resting his eyes.

At three in the afternoon.

Listen. He had broken his ankle on patrol the night before and Alfred had refused to let him upstairs without taking the good drugs, okay? No judgment.

“Hmm.”

“I’m playing an old game today,” Tim answered. “Gotta make a new character.”

Bruce tugged him a little closer, letting his head rest on Tim’s so when his eyes dragged open he could watch the screen.

“Why are you choosing a female character?” Bruce asked.

“What?” Tim’s shoulders hunched defensively, and Bruce immediately missed the warmth against his side. “I can’t play as a girl sometimes?”

Well. Open mouth, insert foot, something Bruce had always been good at. “I didn’t mean it like that, Tim-”

“I know,” Tim grinned, leaning back into the embrace, a teasing glint in his eye. “It’s a dare from Steph.”

When the loading screen opened, Bruce groaned, poking at Tim’s ribs. “What is this.”

Tim laughed, scrabbling to push the tickling hand away. “Okay wait! Wait, it’s this game called JL Online, where you pick between Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman, and you get to be a superhero.”

“Tim. Timothy. You are a superhero, sweetheart.”

“And now I can be one in a video game.”

When the character screen loaded, the room was silent for several seconds as both found themselves disgusted with the options.

There were three tiers, and then three options within those tiers, giving Tim nine options for body types. All of them were sexualized enough to be uncomfortable, even the smallest woman had sizable breasts and butt. Their waists were entirely too small, their bodysuits were seemingly painted on, and their stances looked very out-of-place.

“Do they not realize that women have organs.” Bruce frowned. “And while I personally don’t have breasts, I’m aware enough to know that they don’t look like that all of the time.”

With a huff of discomfort, Tim picked the most neutral option possible and moved on to the next screen.

Here, there were two choices: Tim could go with a preset based upon existing heroes and villains, or he could make his own from scratch. Out of curiosity, he scrolled through the presets, but with each one, their horror grew. Bruce began to get angry when they reached characters that were dressed in literal slips of clothing; one woman had a shirt that wouldn’t be able to exist in reality without quite a bit of tape to keep it in place and a pair of underwear that barely covered what it was meant to. At that one, Tim exited the presets.

“Let’s just make one from scratch,” He said, taking a deep breath. The character could choose between five emotions: serious, flirty, powerful, comical, or primal. With a grimace, Tim selected ‘powerful’, simply because it was the most normal position for her to be in. The next choice was the easiest: magic was mentored by Wonder Woman, meta by Superman, and tech by Batman. With a wicked grin, Tim immediately selected meta.

“Hey!” Bruce protested, trapping Tim under one arm and using the other to tickle him again. “I’m going to call Clark and tell him to stop stealing my children.”

Tim was giggling too hard to respond; he tried to kick away, but his feet tangled in the covers until finally he was able to gasp out an “Uncle!” and Bruce stopped. When he had regained his breath, he flopped further onto Bruce’s torso, scrolling through the power options.

“That’s not a meta ability,” Bruce protested when Tim reached ‘gadgets’. “Neither is munitions. Or. Rage is an emotion, not an ability.”

“Does it hurt to admit emotions are real?” Tim teased.

“You’re feeling _cheeky_ today,” Bruce mock scolded, making as if he were going to tickle Tim again. Tim dove away with a shriek, and the door opened as Alfred poked his head in.

“ _What_ is going on in here?” He asked. Bruce and Tim shared a look.

“Nothing,” They said together as Tim returned to his spot under Bruce’s arm.

“I’m going to pick ‘mental’,” Tim said, clicking on the option.

“Not gadgets?” Bruce asked. Tim grinned.

“I’m already good at that.” Bruce let a warm chuckle bubble out of his chest, dropping a kiss on his son’s soft hair. “Yeah, you are.”

“And flight, of course,” Tim said at the next screen.

“Oh, of course.” Bruce nodded seriously.

“And weapon choice, bow, obviously.” Tim scoffed lightly.

“I’m never letting you see the Justice League again.” Bruce shook his head.

“No, wait-”

“Hope you had a good last time with them-”

“Bruce, come on,”

“You’re my Robin, no sharing.”

“No sharing?”

“None.”

“What if I chose martial arts?”

“...maybe sharing with supervision.”

“Deal. Martial arts.”

After that was the finalization screen, so Tim decided to go in and see what he could change about her appearance. There were a few good hair options (they spent a few moments laughing over some of the more ridiculous ones) but Tim decided on letting her hair flow down her back - “Like Aunt Diana.”

He debated over head coverings but decided against any because it would take away the point of giving her hair. Instead, she was given a v-domino mask, more along the lines of something that Dick used when he went out at night. No emblem, especially considering that there were no emblems that marked the main heroes despite them being the mentors of the game.

The problems started up again when he got to the actual clothes sections. Chest first, and Bruce had commentary for every single one.

Basic suit - “Why is her stomach fully exposed?”

Battle harness - “That quite literally only covers her breasts.”

Paramilitary - “Ah, more pockets and less protection.”

Power - “What is this, Star Trek? Why is there a boob window?” (Tim had to set the computer aside for a moment as he laughed over “boob” being said in such a deadpan tone.)

At sports bra, Bruce reached out and tried to shut the laptop. Tim scrolled past it quickly. “That’s an undergarment, not something to go out and fight crime in. It’s bad enough that your brothers didn’t wear any pants, it’s utterly disgraceful that a video game is depicting things like this.”

The rest of the options were mostly skimmed over; if it covered her whole torso and arms, then it looked as if it were painted on. With no good options, Tim simply chose something that covered everything up and moved on to back.

“She’s gotta have a cape,” He said, looking at all the choices. Most of these were actually good, although ‘split’ wouldn’t do anyone any favors if they were wearing it. In the end, with her being a Super, he chose ‘classic’ and continued on.

When he started looking at belts, Bruce began to get angry once again when they realized that the outfit was so form-fitting that her bellybutton was visible.

“That wouldn’t do anything to protect her-”

“Bruce, it’s just a game-”

“It’s unrealistic and dangerous if children are playing this and think that this is okay-”

Tim quickly picked out a belt with several pockets and moved on to legs, which was not going to be a category that would calm his father. For the most part, the options were okay, but Bruce was actually speechless with rage when he realized that one of the options was ‘briefs’ - that is, the underwear that barely covered her at all.

“Bruce, don’t be weird,” Tim protested when Bruce leaned over to his bedside table and plucked up his phone, furiously texting away.

“I’m not being weird, this is awful and I refuse to see it.” He held the phone up to his ear, shifting to let Tim snuggle closer as he began to talk. “Yes, Lucius, can we find out who owns the Justice League Online game? Yes. This is very important. Yes.”

Tim scrolled past the skirt that didn’t even go to mid-thigh, two more pairs of underwear, and a set of short-shorts (labeled ‘schoolyard’ which was even more uncomfortable) before simply settling on a pair of pants and moving on. Politely, he pretended to not hear Bruce's teeth grinding together upon sight of the options.

After everything else, it wasn’t a surprise to see that among the shoe options were several pairs of heeled shoes, all stilettoes that would be very hard to actually fight in and would make it very easy to break an ankle. Tim settled on a sensible pair of boots and sighed in relief that it was finally over, although Bruce, from the sounds of it, was only getting started.

With a sigh, he sent off a text to Steph (why didn’t you tell me the sexualization was _this_ bad) and settled in to play the old game, Bruce’s voice rumbling against his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> So I opened DC Universe Online for the first time in months and suddenly realized how worried I was for my character, you know, considering that she seems to have no internal organs and the tiniest waist possible. I actually did create Tim's character, she is in the game. Ran out of ideas so her name is "Sciencebrooo". Tried to go for Alvin Draper but we can't have nice things.  
> Downloads are fine but please don't post this anywhere else without my permission.  
> Feel free to come catch me on [tumblr](https://iwillstaywiththemforever.tumblr.com).  
> Love you all and I will see you later!


End file.
